Just A Dream
by RachelDJack
Summary: She loved her dreams; because that was the only place she was happy. There she could escape the biggest mistake of her life. So what happens when someone interferes and reality smacks her like a ton of bricks... Rated T... ROGAN!
1. Prolouge

_**A/N: Hey there, so I was listening to Nelly's Just A Dream and this story cam into my head **__** I will try and update as regularly as possible but I can't make any promises. I really hope you enjoy and let me know what you think! **_

* * *

**Title:_ Just A Dream_**

**Rating: **_**T**_

**Summery: **_**She loved her dreams; because that was the only place she was happy. There she could escape the biggest mistake of her life. So what happens when someone interferes and reality smacks her like a ton of bricks...**_

* * *

**_Discalimer: I do NOT own Gilmore Girls or Just A Dream. If I did Rory would have said yes and... you know what I don't know what I'd do if I did own JAD..._**

**_

* * *

_**

_**'Yeah I was thinking bout her, thinking about me, thinking about me, thinking about us. What we gong to be, open my eyes yeah It was only just a dream.' **_

* * *

_**Prologue**_

"_If I could I'd like to say a little about my girlfriend of the past three years. You amaze me Rory Gilmore everyday, everything that you do, everything that you are. _

_This past year I realised I don't know a lot more then I thought I did," he laughed nervously._

"_If that makes any sense, I don't know I'm a lot more nervous then I thought I would be. What I'm trying to say is I don't know a lot but, I know that I love you and I wanna be with you forever._

_Rory Gilmore will you marry me?" He pulled out a little dark blue box and opened it._

"_Wow...um..wow..um..wow!"_

"_Is there a yes between those wows?" he asked with a nervous tone in his joking._

"_um..I'm just surprised..um,"_

_She stared into those blue eyes and only those eyes_

"_Yes Logan I love you and I will marry you._

Rory Gilmore woke up from her dream, as she thought of that moment. In her dreams that's what would happen. Tears filled her eyes as another wave of regret hit her.

Then turned over onto her side and continued silently sobbing.

Because that's not what happened.

She said no.

And now, the only place she was happy was in her dreams where she could escape the biggest mistake of her life.


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: Hey guys! I'm so sorry this update took so long! I underestimated life! And it's ability to distract and disorganise me! Any way thank you so much to everyone who reviewed!**_

_**I know my chapters are short! **__**I'm sorry this story has a slow build up so the first few chapters will be like that! But I promise to try and work on it. Oh, no this isn't a one shot I'm just a slow updater! I'm going to aim to get the next chapter up this weekend though! Anyway Enjoy! And to my anonymous reviewers I hope I answered all your questions here! Any more please feel free to ask in a review! Onwards! xxRachelxx**_

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1**

Rarely in her life has Lorelai Gilmore felt helpless, but this was one of those times. The same thing has happened every night for the past three weeks. Her beautiful, strong independent daughter has cried herself to sleep.

Sure Rory put on a brave face and pretended she was okay, but everyone knew otherwise.

The entire town knew and tried help but nothing worked. But unlike the people of Stars Hollow Lorelai knew what her daughter both wanted and needed. It broke her heart that she didn't know how to give it to her.

Lorelai sighed and just as she was about to attempt sleep once again, she heard a faint buzzing from her bedside locker. It was her phone.

She glanced at her clock and saw that it was 04.. What the hell? Who would be calling her at this time?

Debating what was the best way to handle this, she picked up her phone.

"Hello"

"Is this Lorelai Gilmore?" said a mysterious voice.

"This is a sleep deprived and highly aggravated Lorelai, who the hell is this..," _she again thought of the clock she saw before answering the phone_. "and why are you calling at four in the morning?" she ranted to who ever the hell it was.

The voice laughed and mumbled something Lorelai could have sworn said 'like mother like daughter'. Lorelai vaguely recognised the voice but couldn't figure out who it was.

"Look, do you want to help your daughter? If you do then you might want to hear me out."

Shock rolled through Lorelai's body as the man identified himself and explained why he was calling her.

Twenty minutes later, after then phone call ended, Lorelai fell asleep thinking "what have I agreed to."

_**

* * *

**_

_**Buzz Buzz Buzz**_

Oh God.. what the hell was making that noise?

_**Buzz Buzz Buzz**_

Okay think, I had three whiskeys, two vodka's, 5 bears and a bottle of scotch. That was just in the bar.

_**Buzz Buzz Buzz**_

Why the hell am I vibrating? Oh Jesus what have I gotten myself into?

_**Buzz Buzz Buzz**_

It was another full minute before Finn realised that his phone was in his pocket and that someone was calling him.

He dug his phone out from it and answered. "Hello." Although it actually sounded more like "Hesho?"

"Is this Finnegan Morgan," a gruff voice replied.

"Depends on who's asking love and just so you know, I don't swing anyway other then straight ahead if you know what I mean." Finn said in an oddly clear voice for someone who couldn't even manage 'Hello' a few moments ago.

There was a long silence.

Finn guessed that who ever had called him was seriously reconsidering their decision.

He heard the person sigh before starting off a long proposition.

Finn was frozen in shock as he listened to the person and by the end of the phone call could only manage two words.

"I'm in."

* * *

**_Hope you all enjoyed! Sorry again for the delay! _**


End file.
